Applications may utilize image analysis, which may be computationally demanding on hardware resources. Image analysis segmentation, which may involve subdividing an image into constituent regions or objects, may be an approach to reduce the demands placed on the hardware resources. Thus, image segmentation may be used in a variety of applications that utilize image analysis such as, for example, computer vision applications, object tracking, object identification, etc.
Moreover, segmentation may be useful in an analysis and/or a manipulation of data sets, including image data. In one example when an image is divided into foreground and background, segmentation may be useful to prevent a portion of an object from being classified as belonging to the background while another portion of the same object is classified as belonging to the foreground. Segmentation, however, may be computationally demanding. Thus, performance of an application and suitability of available hardware to run the application may be impacted by an increase in speed and/or efficiency of segmentation performed for image data, other forms of data, etc.